Episode 153
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 154|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:33:23 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Random Assault Intro generator stopped. RA Rap by Le Tran Content Covered *Clickhole awesome Cracked is bad. *Questions #Valentin Saddest Christmas holiday story? #How much do you bench? #Why is Mitch's face a thing? #Jayson - Compare yourself to look like an anime character. You can use plastic surgery would you look like them for free? #Why no RA sextape? (Matt & Mitch sex at MAGFest) #Tyler Head Invite me to podcast? #Steal thy shovel or steal thy butt? #If carrots good for eyes can they dial rotary phones? #If Shrek is Drek who is Shrek? #What steps are you taking to remain relevant in an always never changing world? #Who did 9/11? #Why you gotta be a bitch ass ho? #How likely going to PAX East 2015? Notable Facts *Matt wrong on confusing King Arthur's Baseball court and Angels in the Outfield *Alex bring up Catfood on Dumb and Dumber 2 *Matt forgot Kate's horse dildo priest story. AGAIN *callback catfood of Freud cigar in his dickhole. *catfood on masturbation mishaps but a new story from Kate. *Kate plays Pokemon during episode * Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Tre Parker is not in 3 Friends and Jerry. Everyone fuck you! *Fuck you from the mountain! *All the worse stuff comes from England, not Germany. **Kate - I use to think the worse came out of Canada but I don't know anymore. *I want lists of Kate and Mitch being wrong. *Don't call me trogoldyte ever again. *Don't you ever pull that shit that you pulled out of me and wrap it around my neck. **Matt - Put that shit back you Son of a Mitch. **Mitch - When Matt gets legitmately mad at me it makes me want to cry. **Matt - Don't make me feel bad about me pissing you off you jerk off. **Mitch - I'm a weak person. *Who's Kori? **Mitch - This bitch. **Kate - I find it bizarre we are all in stable relationships. **Matt - Well. *One thing about 150. **Matt - That will take one whole segment. *Kate you make me insane. **Kate - Good *If anyone wants to shoot me an e-mail to be on Matt is an idiot Minor Assault. *Hey asshole remember when we sucked shit? *Contest for sound. Only got 2 entries. Never again. No more contests. **Mitch - Well I got a Fooley Cooley. **Alex - Nope. No contests. **Matt - Let's end the show. Forever. **Kate - Matt is inching closer to the grave. *I was eating Tasty-O's cereal. I said let me finish this big bowl of disappointment. Choked on Disappointy-O's. *The great R.L. Stein. *(Matt) You are the lazyiest fuck up I have met in my entire life. *I'm picturing a fictional scenario of an audience with 1 person in the crowd. **Matt - A pile of corpses in the orchestra pit. *Mitch I do not care about you. *I hate Napoleon Dynamite. *Matt do we need conversations anymore? *Super Depression Summer **Kate - Turned into Super Depression Christmas. *Everyone is going green and it's getting worse. *I don't let North Korea watch movies. Kate *(Mitch) You're a faggot. *I'm not seeing the new Hobbit because I'm not a faggot. *I care about things. **Alex - No you don't. *I can't wait to play games with Dank Memes. *I played Euro Truck Simulator. *Jayson fuck off. **Matt - What is he? Me? *I accidentally sent a rude message to my mother. **Matt - Did it work? **Kate - I was sweating bullet spaghetti. I haven't heard from her since. **Matt - It's because she died. *I had a dream with a horse. *At age 12 I had scissors in my ass once. Back in the day I was a anal initiate. Only putting sharpies and markers. *Keep being a faggot. *I have no talent. **Matt - And you'll sleep with anything. *Can I give Jayson honorary spot of Sonic 06? **Alex - He's E.T. He just needs to be buried. *Hatred is fucking gay and I want to play it. *I know PAX Prime is closer to me. But I don't know who goes? **Alex - TURbo does. **Kate - TURbo's not a real person. Anyone going to Prime I'll do my best unless TURbo. Matt *You don't have a Penis 4. *Did she call you a faggot? **Kate - Did she call you a nigger? *Turn down for Whamu. *Fuck this show. Fuck anime. **Mitch - Pro tip don't watch Naruto. **Matt - That's like saying after the first 40 hours Final Fantasy gets good. **Alex - After you get through the first 2 inches of my dick it feels really good. **Alex - Good anime morning. **Mitch - Step 1 getting in Naruto throw yourself in the trash. **Matt - That's where I belong. *The "other" podcast. *Jerk off on a tape to give it faster. Move real fast! *Why would he want to be in a thing where he fucks my mother? *Why would Obama make me cum? **Kate - Obamasnow, that's a Pokemon. **Alex - Poor politicals. Poor policies. *Furries are the monsters of our age. **Kate - Your sister is a furfag to? **Mitch - I'm not a furry. **Matt - You play one on TV. *When your melking in the shower. *Let's talk about other things that are better than us. *The only gift (alex) you gave to your dad was catfood. *(Why is Mitch's face a thing?) God's cruel joke on us all. **Alex - EXPLAIN YOURSELF MITCH! **Kate - Whatever it wants, it wants to die. **Matt - YOU'RE TRYING TO BE A PEDOPHILE? **Mitch - Yes. *(Who did 9/11?) Me **Kate - My Chemical Romance **Matt - I heard it was the Jews. **Alex - I will sing all of My Chemical Romance as Randy Newman. Mitch *Kate are you going to be mad at me every weekend? *Thank you Breener for pegging me. *Boring story with Kori at Buffalo Wild Wings. *Wait you guys did a TMNT Minor Assault? **Alex - You are a fuck. *I'm a gay faggot. **Matt- They're not different. **Mitch - Are you calling me gay? **Matt - There's nothing wrong with being gay. I have a black friend. *I don't know what you are. **Kate - I get that a lot. *I wish the world to die. **Matt - I wish you would die. **Mitch - Did you sign my petition? **Matt - For you to die? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 154|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Kate